


dusty cheeks, messy hair (the things i adore about you)

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bottom Huening Kai, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Riding, Rutting, Sex, Smut, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: Soobin is left alone with Hueningkai.It wouldn't have been such a big deal had the Omega not suddenly gone into heat, leaving a panicked Soobin to take care of Hueningkai's problem.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	dusty cheeks, messy hair (the things i adore about you)

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

"Yeonjun hyung.." Soobin whispered, inching the phone closer to his face until his cheek was pressed against the cold screen.

"What is it, Bin? Did something happen with Hueningkai?" Yeonjun asked, an apparent confusion present in his voice.

"Uh.. yeah.. I think- I think he's in heat.. the smell that's coming from his room is, like.. really good.. and I'm starting to feel pretty weird.. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself, hyung.." He swallowed thickly, feeling beads of sweat start to uncomfortably prick at his skin.

"Oh my God.. Soobin, I thought you said Hueningkai had heat suppressants!" Yeonjun shouted.

"He does!" Soobin retaliated.

"Aren't heat suppressants supposed to help with toning down an omega's heat?"

"..They are!"

"Well then why the hell is Hueningkai going through heat if he supposedly has heat suppressants?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, HYUNG!" Soobin yelled, feeling shocked at the all too sudden overwhelming sting of tears already threatening to fall. Hueningkai's lingering pheromones were making him a tad bit delusional, so it was no surprise that his emotions were currently being thrown around so recklessly.

".. Hey, Soobin. Don't scream into the phone-"

"HYUNG!! ARE YOU OK?!" Beomgyu frantically spoke, quickly snatching the phone from Yeonjun as he panted heavily into the microphone, and although the situation wasn't exactly appropriate, Soobin couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle.

"I'm.. I'm fine, Beomgyu. It's just that Hueningkai is going through heat and I'm.." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm not prepared for it."

"Aww, hyung.. well, from what I've heard Yeonjun hyung yell into the phone right now, I'm guessing Hueningkai's heat suppressants didn't work?" Beomgyu said, nodding from the other end as he heard Soobin hum in doubtful approval.

"Ah, that can't be good.. I suggest-"

"You gotta fuck him, hyung."

"Taehyun!"

"What?"

"That's inappropriate!"

"Oh, please.. you weren't saying that during your last rut now, were you?"

"TAEHYUN THERE'S A CHILD ON THE PHONE."

"Hyung, he's 19."

Soobin stifled a laugh, the ongoing bickering amongst his pack helping to momentarily flood out his nervous thoughts.

"Soobin, you still there?" Yeonjun asked, sounding out of breath, presumably from trying to get his phone back from the rest of his members.

"Sorry about that.. but, anyways- Taehyun's right. There's really nothing you can do except fulfill Hueningkai's needs.. and, besides, we wouldn't want his pheromones traveling anywhere else except inside our dorm. Cause if it's got you on the edge, I'm pretty sure other alphas would be affected by it, too." Yeonjun explained.

Soobin groaned, hiding half of his face with the palm of his hand as he felt a familiar blush creep onto his cheeks. "But.. Yeonjun hyung.. I don't know.. what if I hurt him?"

"Nonsense. I know how you get when you're in rut, Bin. You're not violent, just extremely passionate. Rest assured, alright? Hueningkai is in good hands." Yeonjun spoke, and Soobin could sense a warm smile present in his soft voice.

"..Alright, hyung.. I'll try my best. I'll keep you all updated.. yeah, I know. Alright.. ok! Thank you, hyung.. bye."

* * *

  
  
  


Soobin swallowed thickly, wiping his clammy hands on the hem of his shirt as he stood outside the familiar door, seemingly contemplating on whether or not he should barge in to see the omega. But his judgement was quickly becoming cloudy and his sense of rationality was gradually fading. He couldn't think properly with his head pounding so harshly.

Hueningkai's pheromones were really something else, he figured.

".. Hueningkai?" Soobin asked, taking small steps towards the closed door.

His breath hitched as he heard the muffled sounds of mewls and moans echoing from behind the thin slab of unknown territory. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, shivering at the lewd noises Hueningkai was making.

"Hueningkai..? Can I come in..?" Soobin asked once more, doubt vaguely present in his shaky voice.

Another muffled moan was thrown back at him, and the smell secreting from behind the door was becoming almost too intoxicating. The alpha blinked roughly, feeling the world start to slightly spin as he just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Soobin let out a deep breath, placing a sweaty hand on the cold doorknob. "I'm gonna go in now, Hyuka, alright..?" He said, asking as if the omega who was high on his own sexual drive was actually going to answer back.

Soobin's steps were tiny and hesitant, and the overwhelming pheromones that were abruptly thrown in his face were only helping the alpha to lose his remaining sense of morality.

He shook his head, trying to regain his better judgement.

He really didn't want to do something that he'd regret. He really didn't want to wake up next to Hueningkai, only to find him in a worse state than before. He didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to live with the constant, looming guilt of possibly  _ raping _ him. It was the lowest of lows, he told himself. Taking advantage of an omega in heat was despicable.

And Soobin would've shivered at the thought had he not been so painfully hard at the sight of said naked omega.

"Hyuuuung..." Hueningkai mewled, visually rubbing at his prostate which was just out of reach with his slender fingers. He groaned in frustration, planting his head into the soft, silk sheets beneath him as he continued prodding his throbbing entrance.

"H-Help me.. please, hyung.. I want.." He moaned, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood.

"..I want you so bad.. m' want you-  _ ugh _ .. want you inside me..." Hueningkai said, spouting out aimless nonsense as he tried to get Soobin to approach him, ignoring the fact that he was displaying himself like the needy little omega he was born to be.

He made quick eye contact with the alpha, taking in his largened pupils and growing lower section as he shamelessly positioned his bare ass to be in Soobin's clear line of vision.

Soobin's eyes blew wide open, staring at the pretty, pink hole in front of him. It was dripping wet, practically begging to be used. He could feel his pants becoming tighter and tighter by the second, and in the haziness of it all, it made him worried. He needed some sort of clear validation from Hueningkai that he should be doing this- that he wasn't going to regret this later on, and that he certainly wasn't going to end up traumatized.

"H-hyuka, I-"

Hueningkai groaned. "Hyuuuuuung...  _ fuck me." _ He said, spreading his legs even wider, slick continuously dripping from his puckered hole and Soobin's heart almost leapt out of his chest.

Soobin's breath hitched, already subconsciously undressing himself as he dashed towards the horny omega.

He licked his lips, grabbing a handful of Hueningkai's thick ass, massaging it slightly as the latter fidgeted beneath him. He couldn't get over how soft he felt. How delicate and fragile he was. How much his body was desperately screaming for Soobin. And who was he to deny him of that?

"Hyung, p-please.. fuc-  _ ooh!" _ Hueningkai clenched the fabric he was laying on, knuckles almost turning a deathly white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling waves of pleasure overcome him as Soobin's tongue skillfully worked its way inside Hueningkai's tight ring of muscle.

"O-ohhh.. f-fuck yes, hyuuuung... ple- _ eeease!" _ Hueningkai yelled, becoming a mumbling mess all too quickly, throwing his head back as he let his mouth gape open at the intense stimulation his sensitive body was experiencing. Soobin's tongue was filling him up so nicely and it felt so  _ good _ , Hueningkai thought. He was melting at the sinful sensation, not being able to contain the way he thrusted his ass further into Soobin's face, absolutely loving how full he felt.

But alphas had needs, too, and Soobin couldn't help but grow increasingly impatient as the younger kept releasing more and more pheromones, the sweet scent of his slick doing nothing but fuel his own selfish desires.

He licked a long, wet line from the bottom of Hueningkai's balls to the top of his ass, feeling him mewl and moan as he went to align his painfully hard dick at Hueningkai's entrance.

Soobin took a deep breath, attempting to calm his racing heart and his pounding chest as he vividly felt Hueningkai rock against his length.

And that was more than enough for the alpha to give into his instincts.

He thrusted fully into Hueningkai's ass, moaning deeply as his dick was quickly enveloped into a tight, lubricated heat, his ears loving how loud and vocal the omega beneath him was becoming.

Hueningkai was shaking; he was violently shivering and Soobin was sure he could spot drool dripping from his mouth.

He took a note of the white stains already painting the sheets below them, and Soobin could only guess that Hueningkai had already climaxed from one thrust alone.

"F-Fuck, Hyuka.." He whispered, not being able to get over how sensitive an omega could be or, for that matter, how mind numbingly  _ amazing _ an omega could feel.

He pulled away, watching how quickly Hueningkai was to groan and fidget towards him, almost yelling in frustration as he wanted something inside him. _ Needed _ something inside him, and Soobin couldn't help but smirk. He was holding so much power against the helpless omega.

"Hyung, p-please.."

"What do you want, Hyuka?" Soobin asked, a teasing smile evident in his deep voice.

Hueningkai huffed, closing his eyes tightly as he began to feel tears form out of pure exasperation.

All he wanted was to be bred.

But Soobin was making it so fucking  _ hard _ for him to achieve that.

He pulled Soobin onto the bed with his last amount of remaining strength left within him, his back landing on the soft bed with a bewildered expression plastered on his face and Hueningkai was more than eager to straddle the alpha's lap, already positioning the latter's dick at his entrance.

He involuntarily flinched as he plopped himself down on the insanely huge length, but Hueningkai loved how raw it felt. How deliciously it penetrated him.

Soobin let out a sharp breath, holding Hueningkai by his hips as he thrusted into his tiny body, his loud and sinfully lewd moans encouraging him to go faster.

"Hyung, f-fuck.. s-so good!"

Soobin licked his lips, admiring the beauty riding him, taking in every little detail- how his messy hair was sticking to his forehead that was covered in sweat, and the adoring way his ears were turning alarmingly red.

Hueningkai was truly a sight to behold.

"Shit.." Soobin murmured, feeling himself tense up, a familiar sensation of warmth starting to pool at his lower stomach. The sound of skin slapping and the way Hueningkai's hole was sucking him up was driving him to the edge.

He watched as Hueningkai's thighs trembled, his once upright posture turning lazy and exhausted. He tried to steady himself by placing his shaky hands on Soobin's abs, but found that it was of no use.

He collapsed on top of the alpha's body, a couple of tired yet loud moans escaping him as he felt hot spurts of cum being released inside of him, biting his lips and clawing at Soobin's chest at the foreign sensation of a knot inside his ass.

Hueningkai whined, readjusting himself slightly as he went to burrow his face in the nape of Soobin's neck, basking in his scent, the pleasant smell lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

Soobin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, going to pat Hueningkai's hair in a soothing motion, the latter's panting breath music to Soobin's ears.

  
  
  


* * *

Haziness clouded Hueningkai's vision, shielding himself from the ridiculously harsh rays penetrating through a window a few feet away from where he lay.

He blinked roughly, rolling his eyes in various directions as he attempted to lose the blur present in his line of sight. Hueningkai groaned as he tried to lift himself off the bed, only to be greeted with an immediate sensation of pure exhaustion and sore limbs. He let out a puff of annoyance, furrowing his brows as he nuzzled into the hard surface underneath him.

Whatever he was laying on, it sure had a lot of bumps and crevices.

He let out a loud, sharp moan as his senses were being regained, clamping a hand over his mouth in shame, feeling something throb in his ass. He fidgeted around as he desperately tried to get it out of him but found that it hurt to do so. A lot.

Hueningkai whined, past memories flooding in his system as he remembered what situation he'd gotten himself into, an explanation no longer necessarily as his head pounded in regret.

He pressed his cheek against Soobin's chest and the soft breathing coming from the alpha seemed to be almost soothing in a way.

He scrunched his nose, mentally swatting away at the idea.

This wasn't right, Hueningkai thought. The faint reminiscence of foggy memories were swarming around in his pounding head, and although he couldn't make out half of what had probably happened, he was sure it was anything but innocent- what with a dick still in his ass and all.

He pursed his lips together, half lidded eyes soon starting to flutter open as the alpha beneath him shifted slightly.

Soobin groaned, stretching his muscles as much as he possibly could without having to disturb the omega resting on top of him.

He gave a weak smile once he spotted the expression settled onto Hueningkai's face, finding it to be so cute and endearing. His messy hair and dusty cheeks were almost enough for Soobin to practically coo at him in infatuation. He placed a hand on the nape of his neck, pushing Hueningkai towards him as he peppered gentle kisses onto his forehead.

"G'morning, Hyuka.." Soobin murmured, his voice still groggy and raspy. He continued to soothingly rub at the omega's neck, and it didn't take long for Hueningkai to melt into the touch- lips parting subconsciously in the process.

It felt nice, being handled like this.

Hueningkai could get used to waking up like this, he thought, nuzzling into the warmth Soobin always seemed to provide.

"Five more minutes?" The alpha questioned.

Hueningkai faintly nodded, eyes fluttering shut as he snuggled deeper into his hyung, mumbling.

"Yeah.. five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
